Images are capable of encoding many different types of information. An example of these images are traditional one and two-dimensional barcodes. Although, they are most commonly used for goods on store shelves, shipping companies use barcodes to keep track of packages and shipping information. Depending on the type of encoding, a barcode can encode letters, numbers, characters, or digital data. The amount of data a single barcode can encode is simply limited by its size and density. Multiple images can then be used to increase the amount and diversity of information that can be stored. However, there is no system to selectively process a set of images to separate out the images with desired information from those with undesired information.
Overview
An image encodes processing parameters for a set of images. A wireless communication device optically receives and processes the received image to generate first image data. The image data represents the processing parameters. The wireless communication device processes the first image data to obtain the processing parameters. The wireless communication device then optically receives the set of images. The set of images encode second image data. The wireless communication device processes the optically received set of images based on the processing parameters to obtain second image data.